Before You
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Michaela Quinn and Byron Sully meet under extraordinary circumstances.  Will the circumstances of their individual lives get in the way of a true relationship, or will it bring them closer together?  Rated M for possible M-material in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Roadside Assistance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The creators of the show and Beth Sullivan own the rights and the characters and the show. Thank you to the wonderful creators of Dr. Quinn for inspiring me to write. Thank you so much!

Summary: Byron Sully and Michaela Quinn meet under extraordinary circumstances at very crucial points in both of their lives. Will their common circumstances bring them closer together?

Before You

Ashley J.

Chapter 1: Roadside Assistance

Byron Sully sat on the bench just outside the mercantile in town. In his arms lay a sleeping baby girl. Her icy blue eyes may have been hidden beneath her heavy lids, but her dark, black hair was a mess of curls in stark contrast to her father's off-white shirt.

In the past six months, he'd grown more as a man than he'd ever had to in such a short time before. He had to learn how to raise a newborn baby on his own, keep his livestock well fed and protected from the elements, and he had had to earn a living by doing odd jobs. His Cheyenne friends had been a big part of his life since he first met them almost a decade ago. But nobody, not even his friend Cloud Dancing who had fathered three children with his wife Snow Bird, could have prepared him for fatherhood, especially as a single parent.

The glass-paned wood doors to the mercantile creaked open, and a haggard-looking gray-haired man stepped out. He was surprised to see Sully standing there, as the two hadn't been on very good terms before Hanna's birth. Even though things were better between them now, it was still a surprise to find him waiting outside before the town had even really woken up.

"Whatcha doin' here so early, Sully?" Loren asked, instinctively reaching for his grand daughter. The little girl stirred only slightly before continuing her slumber in her grandfather's arms.

"I've got some work to do out at the Daniel Miller's place. I was wonderin'…I know it's a lot to ask, but…"

"I'll watch her. Don't you worry about that. A man's got to do what he has to to provide for his family, I know that." Sully nodded slowly. It was still unusual to get so much support from the older man. "I know you and me had our differences, but I know you're takin' good care of my grandbaby. 'Sides…Maude's been asking me to come and get her for days now. Just hadn't gotten out to the homestead yet." Loren looked down at little Hanna. "Still ain't easy for me to come out there, ya know?"

"Oh, I know," Sully murmured. He reached out and placed his hand on Hanna's tiny back. "I'll be back 'fore suppertime." Loren merely nodded and turned to head back in the store to tell Maude they had a visitor for the day. But before he closed the store doors again, he turned back to Sully.

"You ain't heard nothin' from her, have ya Sully?" Sully only shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Not since I got the divorce papers," he replied. With that, he turned and headed off out of town to do his work for the day.

"A lady doctor," Jake Slicker said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why'd you go and send for her?"

"Jake," Reverend Johnson said firmly, "no other doctor would answer our advertisement. We're out in the middle of nowhere, no train, only one telegraph."

"So she's our last resort?" Jake asked.

"You sure she's even a real doctor?" Hank Lawson snickered as he puffed on his cigar. "Sure she ain't one of them snake oil salesmen, comin' in to sell you a cure for somethin' that ain't got a cure?"

"She has a medical degree, Hank. I'm sure she's a qualified doctor," the Reverend pointed out. "She don't seem to be wanting to sell any snake oil. She bought the old boarding house in town, anyway. Said she's gonna use it for her clinic."

"Yeah, well, we'll see," Hank chuckled.

"You ask me, a woman belongs in the kitchen, not in the doctor's office…less'n she's a patient," Jake said firmly, folding his arms.

"Well, let's just hope you don't need doctorin' then, Jake. You might just have to go all the way to Denver for stitichin' up, unless you plan on doin' it yourself," Grace Smith said with a cocked eyebrow as she turned to walk away with her husband Robert E. Jake felt like replying with something spiteful, but instead, he turned and walked away from the church toward the barber shop. The new doctor was supposed to be arriving by stage today. He couldn't wait to see how a woman crazy enough to try and be a doctor looked.

As the wagon jostled and creaked across the plains, Sully spotted something off on the distance. He slowed the horses to a stop and stood up, peering out toward the scene, squinting to keep the sun from interfering in his gaze. He saw what appeared to be the stage coach, only it was leaning to one side.

Figuring it had lost a wheel, he urged the horses forward toward the site. The closer he approached, the sooner he realized that the driver was attempting to prepare a wheel that was beyond repair.

When the wagon neared close enough that the driver could hear it approaching, he reached up from the front of the coach to retrieve his shotgun.

"Havin' some trouble?" Sully asked, stopping the wagon just feet away. He stood up and stepped down into the tall prairie grass.

"Just a broke wheel, mister. Nothin' I can't fix."

"Sure," Sully said with a slow nod. "But that wheel's busted. It ain't gonna get you very far. I got a wagon. If you're headed to Colorado Springs, I could give you a lift, pull the coach behind. Whaddya say?" Before the driver could respond, a cry out came from inside the stage coach. The driver put his weapon away and moved toward the doors.

"Ma'am, it's just gon' be a few more minutes." Sully immediately hurried over to peer inside the stagecoach. What he found, to his surprise, was a beautiful woman lurched over gripping her stomach in pain. Tendrils over her reddish brown hair were matted to the sides of her face from sweat. And judging by the size of her stomach, Sully guessed she was about to bring that baby she was carrying into the world.

"Ma'am, we got a midwife in town. Let me help you out…we'll get Widow Cooper, and…and we got a doctor supposed to be coming in today."

"No," she cried out between clenched teeth. "I'm…I'm the doctor. Oh!" She doubled over again, and Sully's eyes widened.

"C'mon. Take my hand. Take it, and we'll…we'll get you back to town real quick, alright?" The woman, taking only a moment to think about it before the pain hit her again, accepted Sully's hand and let him help her out of the stagecoach.

"Sorry, Mister, but I ain't got time to hitch that rig to my wagon. I'll have somebody meet ya. I gotta get this lady back fast." The driver just waved him off and went back to his useless attempt to repair the damaged wheel. Sully helped the woman up into the back of the wagon. As soon as she was secure, he got in the front and urged the horses to turn the wagon around. Within seconds, they were speeding toward town, destined to arrive within an hour.

The young woman had grown very quiet during the ride, and Sully kept looking back to make sure she was alright. She was awake and breathing and clearly quite miserable. And about twenty minutes outside of town, she let out a mighty cry, one strong enough to startle the horses. Sully grabbed the reins tightly and slowed the horses to a stop. He jumped out of the wagon and rushed around to see if there was anything he could do.

"Ma'am…we're almost there. Just another twenty minutes or so, and…"

"No," she panted. "Baby's…coming now." She let out another yell, and Sully felt his heart stop in his chest for a brief second.

"Are…are you sure? We just…"

"I'm certain," she groaned. "I have to…I have to deliver this baby here." The fear in her eyes told him that while she may have been a doctor, she was in no way prepared for what she was about to endure. He'd been on the outside of the bedroom when Abagail had given birth to Hanna. It had been an excruciating few hours hearing her yell and carry on like that. He had feared he was going to lose her, but the moment he heard Hanna's cries and saw Abagail was alright for himself, all those worries had gone away. Now, even though he had absolutely no idea who this woman was, he was feeling those familiar pangs of worry creeping in.

"You uh…you probably need to get outta this wagon. Let me help you." She only nodded and let him help her. They found a little clearing nearby, and he helped her settle down onto the ground.

"My bag," she gasped, clutching her stomach. "I'll need it…we'll need to..." He was gone in a flash before she could finish her sentence. When he returned, she grabbed the bag and opened it up, groaning and clenching her teeth as she searched for things inside.

"What're ya lookin' for?"

"I need…scissors to cut the cord…I can't…ohhhhh!" The bag fell to the ground, and Sully grabbed it. He began sifting through looking for what she needed. When he found them, he placed them aside.

"What should I do? Boil some water?"

"I'll be alright," she groaned. "I just need…some privacy."

"'Scuse me, ma'am, but I think this is a two person job." She shot him a glare that could boil molasses. "I'm just sayin'…you're gonna need somebody to…to…"

"Aaaaah!" Sully spotted a creek just a few yards away.

"I'm gonna go wash up. You…you don't move, and I'll be right back. I'll start a fire and…"

"It's coming!" Within moments, she was collapsing against the tree, and Sully decided he had to do something. He began to move her skirt, but she swatted his hands away before grabbing onto a large, thick tree root and holding on for dear life. "I can't…I…"

"Look at me. Hey! Look at me." She took a few staggered breaths before she looked at him. "Let me help you do this. You gotta let me help you get this baby born, alright?" She swallowed hard and let out a whimper before biting her lower lip and nodding.

"I can't do this. I can't…"

"Yes you can. You got this far. Just a little bit longer, alright? Soon as it's done, we'll get you to town, alright? You're gonna be alright."

"I am. I am…" She closed her eyes and seemed to be drawing strength from somewhere deep inside. "I am."

"Alright. You can do this, alright? Just…just push." She quickly rid herself of her under garments and, pushing modesty and propriety aside for the sake of her child, she let Sully help her bring her child into the world. "I can see the head, alright? So just…just push, ok?"

"Is it blue?"

"What?"

"The head, is it blue?"

"No…it's…it's red…pink." With that bit of good news, she bore down and began to push. Four pushes and an extraordinary amount of screaming later, Sully held up a crying, newborn baby girl.

"It's…it's a girl." Besides holding his newborn daughter in his arms for the first time, this was the most extraordinary thing he'd ever been witness to or part of. He handed the screeching infant to her mother and watched as pure joy and relief and love flooded over the new mother's face.

"Hello beautiful," she murmured, kissing her child's head and cuddling her close. "Hello…" Sully sat back in amazement, feeling completely engrossed in this moment, a moment he likely never would have been a part of had it not for his need to go out to the Millers' homestead that morning.

"I guess it's a little late for introductions," he said quietly. "I'm Byron Sully." The exhausted mother smiled through her tears and took a big breath.

"I'm Michaela Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

Chapter 2: A New Life

Margaret Elizabeth Quinn—Maggie—slept peacefully in her mother's arms. Michaela Quinn had never expected to deliver her daughter so soon. She wasn't due for another month at least, and Michaela was thankful for the kind stranger that helped her bring her child safely into the world. She was also thankful that there hadn't been any problems, considering the baby's early arrival.

The moment Sully's wagon had pulled into town, the town began buzzing with gossip. Who was this new lady doctor, why was she alone and pregnant, and where was her husband? There were so many questions, but right now, she was in the silence of one of her clinic rooms. The midwife, Charlotte Cooper, was going to stay over night to make sure all was well. It was nearly sundown, and so far, little Maggie was doing quite well in the world. She was a healthy weight and she was a good eater and a fantastic sleeper.

A knock came to the door, and Charlotte poked her head in.

"You up for some company?"

"Of course," Michaela said softly. "It's time I put her down."

"I'll do it," Charlotte said with a chuckle, taking the baby from Michaela. "Maggie Quinn…that's a strong name." She placed the baby in an old cradle, one Charlotte had rocked all three of her babies in over the years. She came to sit down in a chair next to the bed. "Think your husband would like that name?" She saw the shadow fall over the woman's face. "Bad subject?"

"My husband passed away," she said quietly.

"I'm so sorry," Charlotte murmured, shaking her head. "It was sudden?"

"Quite," Michaela said quietly. "He never knew about the baby." She looked away, and Charlotte decided to change the subject.

"So Quinn…that's your married name?"

"No. It…it's my maiden name." She looked over at Maggie and then at Charlotte. She knew exactly what Charlotte was thinking. Why did she give the baby her maiden name and not her married? And why hadn't she taken her husband's name?" Another knock came to the door, and on the other side appeared Sully. Michaela was a little surprised, but she found herself smiling at the man who had come to her aide.

"Don't mean to interrupt. Just came to make sure everything was alright." Sully stepped in, his arms folded nervously across his chest. Charlotte stood up and moved to busy herself with folding diapers and blankets across the room.

"Mr. Sully, it's…it's nice to see you. Everything's alright, as you can see." She nodded toward the baby. "Everything's just as it should be."

"Good," Sully said with a smile and a nod. "And you can call me Sully, ma'am." He cleared his throat and nodded Charlotte's way. "I best be goin'. You need anything, just let me know. I'll be back in town in the mornin'."

"Thank you Mr…I mean, thank you Sully." Michaela gave him a short wave as he left, and she glanced at Charlotte. "If it hadn't been for him…"

"No need to fret on that one, doc. Sully's a good man. He was there, and that's what matters. No need to wonder about the 'what ifs'. Frettin' like that could drive a body crazy." Charlotte went back to her folding.

"You must have a dozen questions," Michaela said softly, leaning back against the pillow.

"None that can't wait 'til you're good'n ready to talk about 'em." Michaela let out a soft sigh of relief. She had been so worried about fitting in and being accepted. She only hoped that she wouldn't be looked down upon for being a single mother and a doctor. Then again, she was used to discrimination. Back in Boston, the only doctor who had accepted her was her own father. Now he was gone, and somehow, she was going to have to make a name for herself despite the adversity.

"Thank you, Charlotte," Michaela said with gratitude, thankful she didn't have to answer anything right now. When the midwife turned to respond, she realized that the doctor was already on her way to being fast asleep. She checked on baby Maggie one more time before leaving the two to sleep.

"What's her story, I wonder?" Maude Bray asked as she rocked Hanna in her arms at Grace's Café the next morning. "Not many women show up here out of the blue with a brand new baby and no husband…"

"She wasn't wearing a ring," Jake pointed out. "Maybe that baby's a bastard."

"Why don't you stop talkin' 'bout things you don't understand, Jake?" The crowd looked up to see Sully walking in.

"Well, you oughta understand her pretty good now, Sully. What's the good doctor's story?" Hank asked with a cheshire grin. Sully reached down and took baby Hanna into his arms.

"Why don't ya ask her yourself if ya really wanna know? Or better yet, mind your own business."

"Oh, Sully," Maude said softly, "I'm sure she's a nice lady. It's just unusual to see…"

"All I know is that she's restin'. She went through a lot yesterday. I'm sure she knows everybody's askin' questions, but she just had a baby. Let her rest." He turned toward Maude. "I'll see you at supper." Maude nodded and stood to kiss her granddaughter before re-joining the conversation. Maude was certainly a gossip, but she was harmless. She knew the way the way the townsfolk responded to new situations, and she also knew that there were always two sides to every story. So when the other folks went back to talking, she remained quiet and drank her coffee in peace.

Michaela was exhausted. Maggie had been up half the night crying, and she had only gotten to sleep an hour ago. Only now, Michaela, as tired and worn out as she was, couldn't sleep. She opted to write in her diary, something she had vowed to do to document her transition from Boston to Colorado Springs.

_May 14, 1867_

_Margaret Elizabeth Quinn was born yesterday afternoon. She is beautiful and healthy and reminds me so much of some of my own nieces and nephews. There is no denying that Quinn family blood runs through her veins. She is early, but I believe she is perfectly normal. Her arrival, however, was anything but normal. I never expected to give birth before I arrived in Colorado Springs, and that is exactly what happened. If it hadn't been for a kind stranger, Mr. Byron Sully, I would have delivered her in a broken down stage coach with a gun-wielding driver as my only help. I did deliver her against a large oak tree, and Mr. Sully was a wonderful help. I was amazed at how remarkably kind and helpful he was to me. I hope he understands how much I appreciate what he did for me. His treatment of me is nothing like what I expected of people in Colorado Springs. I wonder if he is one of a kind or if I will be welcomed by the other members of the town._

_Whatever happens, I am thankful for Maggie. Despite the past, I would not change a thing, because I would not want to change anything that might affect Maggie coming into my life. She is everything to me. It's amazing how the moment I saw her beautiful face, everything else in this world just went away. For a moment, it was just the two of us…and Mr. Sully, of course._

_As for Maggie's name, I know people will wonder why I did not give her the Newton name. I hope that if she asks me about her father one day, I can remember the good things, the things that made me love him, and not the things that turned our relationship sour at the last. I hope that with the Quinn name, she will be as the other women in my family, strong and extraordinary. _

_I hope that someday she will believe me when I tell her that she was created in love. I also hope that she understands that sometimes, love is not enough, at least not for some._

_I will stay in Colorado Springs and raise my daughter, and I hope that someday, she will grow to be a strong, extraordinary woman like many other Quinn ladies before her. I hope that she will feel all the love and support she could ever need or want. I hope that she will understand why I moved us out West, why I needed to start a new life for us away from Boston, away from the past. It's not that I want to run from the past…it's that it's just that. The past. It has no bearing over what I now do with my life. I do not want to turn back. I do not want to stay frozen in time. I want to move forward. I want to free myself from the memories of those last days I shared together with Adam. _

Michaela put her quill down the moment Maggie began to stir. She scooped the tiny newborn up into her arms and cradled her.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she cooed. The baby opened her eyes, blinked once, and then closed them again. "I'm so happy you're finally here." She nuzzled the soft cheek of the sleeping infant before she placed her back in the cradle and began to dress for the day.

The day she'd left Boston, she had been confident that she could get to Colorado Springs, get settled in and start seeing patients before the baby came. Things hadn't exactly gone according to plan, but Charlotte was good enough to tell the townsfolk that the doctor was a recent widow and that she had come to Boston to start a new life, which was all accurate. Charlotte certainly didn't know much about the situation, but at least she knew enough to stop some of the rumors. At least the citizens of Colorado Springs trusted the midwife enough to take her at her word.

By the end of the week, Michaela's strength was up, and she was no longer hearing people crowding around on the porch downstairs. Thankfully, people were getting back to their lives and forgetting all about the turmoil of her secret past.

Mr. Sully had stopped by once more since the night he visited, and that had been the next morning. She hadn't seen him since, but she'd been so busy taking care of baby Maggie that visitors weren't exactly the first thing on her mind.

This morning, she was feeling well enough to go for a stroll. Charlotte had brought over a dusty old baby carriage and cleaned it up. She said that the blacksmith, Robert E. had helped to repair a couple of spots, and it was now as good as new. So, Michaela lined the basket with blankets before placing her sleeping daughter inside. Once she had dressed and put her hair up, she started out to stroll through the meadow with her little one.

The moment she stepped foot outside, she saw people stare and begin to whisper, but she ignored them. She was surprised when an older gentleman helped her lift the pram off of the porch and onto the street. She thanked him, he tipped his hat, and she started toward the meadow where the school children were playing in wait for the day to begin.

It was then that she saw him walking her way from the bridge leading toward the school house and the church. He was carrying something in his arms, and the closer he neared, she could make out the soft, black locks of hair on the head of a sleeping little baby.

"Dr. Mike," Sully said in greeting as they both stopped at the approach of the other. Michaela warmed at her nickname. Her father had called her "Mike" as a nickname, and it pleased her that that very nickname was carrying over in her new life. It made her feel a little more welcome in the community.

"Hello, Sully." She regarded the baby with a smile, one that went unnoticed to the sleeping infant. "And who is this?"

"This….is Hanna. She's my daughter." Michaela raised her brows in surprise. She certainly hadn't expected that.

"Your daughter? I didn't know you were married."

"I'm not," he replied, adjusting the baby in his arms. "Not anymore."

"I'm sorry. When…when did she pass?" Sully ignored the question.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Oh, I'm just taking Maggie for a stroll in the meadow. She hasn't been outside the clinic since the day she was born, so I thought she could use a little fresh air." Sully peered down into the carriage and marveled at how much this tiny baby looked so much like her mother already. Hanna was all Abagail from the moment she was born. He knew that looking at his daughter would constantly remind him of Abagail's abandonment, but looking at her also reminded him of how fiercely he would protect her, no matter what. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"Sounds nice, Dr. Mike, but I gotta be getting into town. Promised Loren I'd fix a leak in the store corner. Maybe some other time." Michaela gave a simple nod, and she watched as Sully walked off with his daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms. She turned to look down at her own baby and she gently caressed the child's cheek. For a split second, she allowed herself to grieve the idea that her child would grow up without a father, but she only allowed herself that one second. Then she took a breath, forced back her tears and kept on walking.


	3. Chapter 3: Adjustments

Chapter 3: Adjustments

_June 15, 1867_

_I've officially begun seeing my first patients. Last week, my first patiet, Horace Bing, came in with a mild cough, and he's told me he's feeling much better. Margaret and I are settling in above the clinic in one of the spare rooms, but I fear that this is no place to raise a child. I would much rather have a home to take her to every night, away from the noise from the saloon. A clinic is no place to raise a child, but someday, I hope to be able to find a place for the two of us._

_The townspeople still talk, wondering about how I got here without a husband. They know my husband is dead, but that is all they know, and I believe they are still curious. I myself am curious about how I got where I am today. The past year has been like living in a fog that is slowly beginning to lift._

_When I married Adam Newton, I did so at my mother's urging. My father used to say "nobody makes Mike do anything she doesn't want to do." However, when father passed away and I was no receiving patients at his clinic, Adam Newton came courting. It's amazing how little you can learn about someone, even after you've courted with them and married them and lived a life with them. It's amazing how you can entirely misjudge someone, even if you believe you have the best of instincts._

_Maggie is doing remarkably well. She's grown so much in the past month. I cannot believe this beautiful little creature is my daughter. She reminds me, in many ways, of my oldest sister Rebecca, though she does resemble me, from the few childhood pictures I have of myself._

"Dr. Mike?" Michaela looked up from her desk to see Sully standing in the front doorway of the clinic. She quickly closed her diary and stood up.

"Come in, Sully." He entered cradling Hanna in one arm. She was wide awake, looking around with her bright blue eyes. "Hello Miss Hanna." The baby grinned at her.

"Think she likes ya." Sully pointed out. Michaela smiled warmly and reached out to the baby. She went willingly to the nice doctor, and Sully watched as Michaela placed her down on the exam table. "Thanks for checkin' up on her."

"All babies should have regular check ups to make sure they're growing properly and developing at a normal rate." Sully watched nervously as the doctor stripped the baby down to her little diaper. She tickled Hanna's toes, and the baby let out a squeal causing both of the adults to laugh.

"I know you don't always ask for money from your patients, but…but I got somethin' ya might need a little more than that." Michaela looked up in surprise at him.

"Sully?"

"Before me and Abagail was courtin', I bought some land and built a house. When me and Abagail got together, I planned on moving my family in. But Abagail wanted to be closer to her ma and pa, so I built us a little place closer to town. The old homestead's stood empty for two years now, and I thought maybe you might like to stay in it."

"Sully, that's very generous of you, but…"

"And you don't have to worry about working the farm by yourself. We'll get you some animals, and I'll help you tend to 'em until you're ready to do it yourself."

"I'm not sure I could, Sully. I'm always so busy with patients in town. And…"

"I'll help ya, Michaela. You take care of all the folks in this town. Somebody's gotta take care of you." Michaela's back straightened.

"What makes you think I need to be taken care of?"

"That's not…I didn't mean it that way. You're gonna be helpin' lots of folks, and you ain't gonna have a whole lot of time to get much else done. I figured, you stay there, keep the place lived in and looked after for me for, oh, a dollar a month, and I can teach ya how to tend to the animals and all that."

"That's a…a generous offer, Sully, but are you sure you want me and Maggie to live there? You built it for your family."

"I built it 'fore I had a family, and me and Hanna are doin' just fine where we're at now. I hate to see the place just go to waste after I spent so much time on it." Michaela sighed and looked down at the baby.

"Hanna Sully, I do believe your father is trying to guilt me into staying."

"Is it workin'?" Sully grinned.

"Alright. Perhaps this afternoon we can ride out and look at the place. I'd like to see it before I commit to anything." She was certain it would be perfect. Mr. Sully was quite a craftsman from what she'd been told.

"Can do. Loren and Maude wanted Hanna for the day anyway. We can ride out and look at it. If ya like it, I'll bring some livestock out, and we'll get ya set up."

"You really are too generous, Sully. I really do appreciate this. You've…you've already done so much, and…"

"And you makin' sure Hanna's growin' right is all the payback I need."

"And she is, indeed," Michaela reported, slipping the little girl's clothes back on. "She's very healthy, Sully. Her weight is wonderful, and she'll probably be crawling any day now. She's very strong." She handed the baby back to her father. "I wanted to ask you…and I don't mean to pry, but…I haven't seen a headstone for Abagail in the cemetery." Sully fidgeted and bounced Hanna in his arms. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." She busied herself changing the linens on the table for the next patient.

"It's 'cause Abagail ain't dead. After Hanna came, it got to be too much for her. She said he didn't wanna be a ma, and she took off. Last I knew, she was in San Francisco. That's where she was when I got the papers. Don't know where she is now."

"Divorce papers," he replied.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Sully."

"S'alright," he responded quietly. "Guess it's better I found out when I did, 'stead of her packin' up an leavin' three kids later, ya know?" He looked at Hanna. "But me and Hanna…we're alright. We got each other, and that's what matters." He kissed Hanna's cheek, and she cooed. "What about your husband, Dr. Mike?"

"My husband? He…well, he didn't leave me, but he was always gone. After my father died, I had no patients. See, his patients were my patients, and when he passed, they went to other physicians for their care. I ended up going to the poor houses like in my residency. It paid absolutely nothing, and my mother insisted I get married. Adam was…well, he was handsome and kind to me, and we courted for a while. I kept applying for positions at local hospitals and clinics, but no one would have me. I told myself that if I were to get married, perhaps I would earn a little more respect, perhaps I could get work somewhere besides the asylums and poorhouses." She shook her head. "My father would have been so disappointed."

"Why's that?"

"He always told me that I did things my way for a reason. I couldn't be pushed into doing something I didn't want to do."

"Ya mean, ya didn't wanna get married?"

"Oh, I loved Adam. I did. And he was kind enough, attentive. I figured, perhaps I could appease my mother by marrying, at least, in her eyes, restoring my reputation, and still be able to be a doctor. But, after we were married, he spent long hours at the office. A month into our marriage, I discovered that he…he wasn't even the person I thought he was. He…" She looked away. "He certainly didn't honor his vows. I'll leave it at that." She cleared her throat. "We argued, I walked out on him. My mother was so ashamed. I was ashamed of myself…for many reasons. And the night I found out I was pregnant, that's when I got the news that he'd been killed."

"Dr. Mike…"

"Someone didn't like the way he did business. Anyway, they caught the man who did it, and I'm not even sure what happened to him. I just…I became a widow after only a couple of months of marriage, and then I decided I had to make a change for myself. I couldn't live there…couldn't be in Boston where I was expected to be someone I wasn't. I love my mother, Sully, but she has this idea that women are supposed to sit quietly and look pretty for their husbands, and my father taught me that to make a place in this world, you have to speak up, no matter who you are. And he encouraged me to be who I am." She took a deep breath, realizing she'd just been going on and on. "What you must thing of me just prattling on and on. I'm sorry, Sully."

"Don't be. Folks got a need to talk things through sometimes."

"I know. It just…it wasn't proper of me to…" Sully held up a hand to interrupt her.

"No need to worry about that, Dr. Mike." He looked as if he was about to say something else, but a cry from upstairs ended the moment.

"Maggie's awake…I should go to her."

"Alright. I'll see ya this afternoon?"

"Yes. This afternoon." She gave him a half smile before hurrying up the stairs to tend to her daughter. Sully watched her go, and after a few moments, he turned and left with his daughter in his arms. Once outside the clinic, Sully saw Hank Lawson smirking at him from the porch of the saloon.

"Tell me somethin', Sully. Does the doctor make house calls?"

"Think somebody ought to teach you some manners, Hank," Sully remarked. Hank just chuckled at Sully and shook his head. Sully continued on toward the mercantile and didn't look back. Though he thought good and hard for a moment about turning around and teaching Hank some manners in the form of a fist in the face. But, for the sake of his daught,er, he just kept walking and let it go…for the time being.

"It's charming," Michaela said softly as she gazed at the homestead. It was a modest cabin with sturdy walls and windows and a big, heavy door, which made her feel safe. It wasn't too far from town, but it was just far enough out that it was nice and quiet. The barn was small, too, which was good, because it would be less for her to keep up with. It would house a couple of horses, a cow and some chickens, she was sure. "I love it, Sully. Are you certain you want to rent it to me, though?"

"I'm not usin' it," he pointed out. "Here, let me take Maggie. Have a look around." Michaela eyed him for a moment before handing her baby daughter over to her friend. "Whoa, Maggie-girl, you're light as a feather compared to Hanna." Maggie opened her mouth wide to yawn and closed her eyes. Sully chuckled and cradled her close. "Go on, Dr. Mike. We'll be alright here. Take a look around."

The first thing Michaela noticed was that a lot of care had gone into this. How could Abagail have wanted to live anywhere but this sweet little house? It wasn't extremely large, but it was perfect for a small family. It was sturdy and looked like it would keep a body warn through the winter.

Just around the side of the house was a weed-infested patch of soil that looked as if it had once been tilled for a garden. Around the back was a see saw, much like in the school yard. Sully had built this with his family in mind, that was for certain. He had likely envisioned watching his children play out back while his wife tilled the garden. He'd probably thought about sitting around the small dinner table inside, talking about the day's adventures over a warm meal. It brought tears to her eyes to see the hand-hewn furniture that he'd created especially for a future family. Sure, he'd built it before he'd had a family, but he clearly put a lot of thinking and dreaming into this quaint home.

When she was finished touring the area, she returned to the wagon where Sully paced back and forth with Maggie.

"Sully, it's beautiful. I'll take it."

Sully smiled as he watched her admire the place. She was nothing like anybody in town expected. She might have been from a privileged upbringing, but she didn't act as if she was too good for anything. The moment he'd seen her, he knew she was something special. Of course, it was difficult to judge a person's character when they were in the midst of bringing a baby into the world. But over the past month, he'd grown to look forward to talking with her. She was respectful, polite, very proper, and she had a way with Hanna that he hadn't seen in Abagail. She'd cared for the baby, yes, but there was no attachment there. She didn't want that small town life. She didn't want to be tied down with a family. Michaela clearly reveled in the idea of being a mother and a doctor at the same time. He was amazed by her.


	4. Chapter 4: Settled

Chapter 4: Settled

_July 16, 1867_

_Maggie and I have settled into the homestead. It's a very cozy home for the two of us. Charlotte Cooper's daughter Colleen sometimes comes to help me with Maggie during the day while I'm working at the clinic. She's very good with her, having helped raise her little brother Brian. She's very dependable for her age, and I appreciate her time. She seems fascinated more by my medical achievements, however. When she's at the clinic with Maggie, she often likes to observe my work with my patients. She seems amazed by the fact that I am a doctor._

_She's a sweet child, as are her brothers. Charlotte has done an amazing job with them. Considering she's been the sole parent to Matthew, Colleen and Brian for the past six years, I would say she's done a remarkable job balancing her duties as a mother, boarding house hostess and midwife._

_Maggie is, as they say, growing like a weed! I cannot believe that she is already two months old. Her hair is coming in thicker, and it is a golden red, similar to mine. She's a very content baby, rarely fussy except for when she's hungry or in need of a change. She sleeps in the Cooper children's old cradle when at the clinic, and when at home, she sleeps in the old cradle Sully had crafted for a future child. It was never slept in until Maggie and I moved into his old homestead._

_I consider Sully to be a very dear friend. He has taught me many things about taking care of livestock. My hens are laying eggs, my cow is giving me the best quality milk, and the horses, even though I am not a very skilled rider, are easy going. Sully has asked me to ride out to the reservation with him to bring medicines to the Cheyenne. They have a medicine man named Cloud Dancing, but there are certain ailments that there are no Cheyenne remedies for. There are certain "white man's" diseases that there are no cures for, as well, but modern medicine makes advances each day. _

Michaela placed her diary aside and was about to crawl under the covers of her big, comfortable bed, when she heard a wagon approaching, followed promptly by fast, heavy footsteps on her porch. A pounding at her door startled her, and she feared Maggie would wake, but the infant continued to sleep. The moment she threw open the door, she was surprised to see a frantic Sully standing there with eight-month-old Hanna in his arms.

"Sully?"

"Dr. Mike…it's Loren." She sensed the panic in Sully's voice and the worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"He's feelin' poorly. Said he's getting chills and he's got a fever." Michaela nodded.

"Give me a moment to dress."

"I'll hitch up your wagon. Could you…"

"Leave her with me," Michaela said quickly, taking Hanna from Sully. She placed her down in the center of her bed and hurriedly dressed as Sully hitched the wagon in the barn.

Sully and Maude waited outside with Hanna and Maggie while Michaela examined Loren in one of the rooms above the mercantile. Maude paced nervously as she held Hanna close to her. Maggie slept against Sully's chest and shoulder, and he held her close, rubbing her back tenderly.

"He's gonna be alright," Sully murmured, turning to Maude. "You know Loren. He's strong."

"He's never felt like this before. I've never seen him sick a day in his life…" She closed her eyes tightly to fight off tears.

"Dr. Mike's a good doctor. She's patched up a good share of folks in this town since she got here. Don't worry. Loren's gonna be fine."

"The grippe," Jake Slicker murmured quietly as a small group of townsfolk gathered at the church. Reverend Johnson, Jake Slicker, Charlotte Cooper and Michaela were standing in a circle at the front of the church.

"Dr. Mike," Reverend Johnson said quietly, using the nickname that Sully had given her pretty much as soon as she'd arrived in Colorado Springs, "you're sayin' this is catching?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Michaela said quietly, folding her arms across her chest. "I saw quite a bit of it in my residency at the poorhouses. It's believed that someone may come in contact with a person who is ill, and they may pick up the illness from contact. Loren runs the store, so it's very possible someone passing through stopping for provisions gave it to him. All I know is that Mr. Bray has contact with many people in this town on a daily basis, and there is a very good chance that someone else will become ill."

"Then what?" Jake asked.

"Well, I can give them quinine for the fever...even then, I can't guarantee that everyone will survive. I do know that the best thing to do in the event of an epidemic is to quarantine the sick. I have Mr. Bray resting at my clinic. I strongly recommend passing word to everyone."

"Should we call a town meetin'?" Maude wondered, wringing a handkerchief in her hands.

"No. No, some of us have already been exposed enough. If we get everyone into the church, chances are larger that more people may become ill. I suggest posting notices, informing anyone you see in town that there is influenza in Colorado Springs."

"What's that gonna do for business, Dr. Mike?" Jake asked. "Stage gets word we got sickness in our town, it ain't comin' here."

"Not until the threat is over. You're right, Jake. We'll have Horace send telegrams to the stage company and to the surrounding towns. We need to encourage everyone to stay home, and if you are feeling ill, come to the clinic immediately for treatment." Michaela looked at the faces of the people who were all now looking at her to tell them what to do. She was the only one who knew anything about this sickness, and what she was suggesting was the possibility of Colorado Springs becoming a ghost town.

"What about Hanna? And your Margaret?" Maude asked. "They're just babies…"

"We'll have to watch them closely. I need to keep them away from the clinic." Michaela felt her heart pounding at the idea of being away from her daughter. She knew there were other ways for her daughter to eat, but the thought of something happening to her and Michaela not being there to take care of it…it shook her to her very core.

"I'll watch 'em, Dr. Mike. The children and I will take good care of Hanna and Maggie."

"Thank you, Charlotte," Michaela murmured. "Sully and I have been exposed. Maude, so have you. We'll stay at the clinic. If no symptoms develop in the next twenty four hours, we will likely be fine. I'd better get back to Loren. Everyone go home, tell everyone you see on your way to stay home unless they're feeling ill. Tell them to come to the clinic. If they don't, this entire town could be wiped out."

"Think that stuff is gonna last?"

"For Loren, yes. For a few patients, I suppose. Sully, I don't think there's nearly enough here to take care of an entire town."

"But we don't know if anybody else is gonna get sick."

"No, we don't. But I've seen it before."

"And?" Michaela shook her head. Sully sighed softly. "Cloud Dancin'…"

"The Cheyenne medicine man?"

"Yeah. He knows all kinds of herbs. One, the purple cone flower, he uses it to brew into a tea and it fights off fever. I can get some."

"Sully, I wouldn't know how much to use…what to…"

"If you run out of your medicine, what else are ya gonna give 'em?" Michaela knew he was right. She took a deep breath and fought off tears. The idea of her daughter growing ill was still foremost in her thoughts. She prayed that Charlotte and the children would be alright and that Maggie and Hanna wouldn't be affected by being exposed to Loren's illness.

"You're right," she whispered wearily. "How soon do you think you could get it?"

"I can leave now. Be back by mornin'?" Michaela nodded.

"Yes. I suppose we have no other options." She felt herself trembling, and it was at that moment that Sully stepped forward and placed his hands on her arms.

"It's gonna be alright. You'll see, Dr. Mike. Don't worry about Maggie. She's in good hands."

By the time Sully returned, it was nearly morning. It had taken him and Cloud Dancing half of the evening to gather enough of what Michaela would need to make the fever-reducing tea. Michaela had acquired three more patients: Mr. Nelson, Mrs. Jacobs, and the young Anderson boy. The more patients that came in, the more worried Michaela became about her own daughter and Sully's. She worried for her friend Charlotte and Matthew, Colleen and Brian.

Sully entered the clinic just as Michaela was mixing more quinine into cups for her patients.

"Just saw a wagon coming up the road. Think you got more folks comin' in." Michaela sighed and wearily brushed her hair out of her face. "I really should check on…"

"Already checked on the girls, Dr. Mike. They're just fine, and so are Charlotte and the kids." At least that helped to ease her mind, but it didn't help the fact that she was going to soon run out of space for patients if they kept coming in so quickly.

"I should take these up."

"Cloud Dancin' showed me how to make the tea. You do that and I'll start down here."

"Thank you, Sully. And you must take me to Cloud Dancing so I can thank him personally when this is over."

"Sure thing, Dr. Mike." He placed his hand on her shoulder for one comforting moment. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks but quickly pulled back and grabbed what she needed and headed up the stairs to care for her patients.


	5. Chapter 5: Epidemic

Chapter 5: Epidemic

Two days passed, and Michaela was feeling the pangs of separation. Being away from her baby was more difficult than she had imagined. She knew that Maggie was in good hands with Charlotte, but her arms ached to hold her and comfort her.

The clinic was filled with patients now, some worse off than others. Sully was on hand to help administer the fever tea. The quinine had long since run out, and the death toll had risen to five. Loren was in the clear and resting comfortably at home. Jake Slicker had come down with the influenza and was teetering near death when he suddenly took a turn for the better.

Michaela had run herself ragged. She was exhausted, not having slept and on top of that, she was running a mild fever. She had taken a bit of the fever tea, and now Sully was keeping a close eye on her.

Maude Bray was going back and forth between caring for Loren at home and tending to the ill at the clinic. Grace, who had claimed to have had the grippe as a child and had gotten over it, was also lending a hand. Michaela felt grateful to have the help, but she knew that given the medicines she had at the moment, it was in God's hands now.

At the moment, she sat at the bedside of a little boy who was doing much better than he had been just the night before. She was sponging off his forehead, and in between cooling him, she dabbed at her own forehead, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she collapsed from exhaustion.

The silence in the clinic was only interrupted by the tap of feet against the floorboards as her helpers tended to the sick, or the coughs and moans of the patients. However, a new sound filled the air, and Michaela moved to the window to look out into the street. A wagon was barreling into town, and Michaela could firmly pick out Matthew Cooper as the driver. In that moment, her heart stopped, and her stomach leapt into her throat.

"Maggie," she murmured. Her legs, weak and weary, nearly buckled under her as she rushed down the stairs, but she kept her composure long enough to rush out into the street as Matthew pulled the team to a halt.

"In the back of the wagon was Colleen holding baby Hanna."

"Where's Maggie?"

"She's fine! Ma's with her. Hanna's burnin' up, Dr. Mike!" Colleen handed over the crying baby to Michaela, who gently cradled her in her arms. At that moment, Sully came rushing out, recognizing his daughter's cries.

"Hanna!"

"She's got it, doesn't she?" Colleen asked, tears in her eyes. Michaela said nothing, but the look on her face said it all. She rushed into the clinic with Sully following closely behind her.

Michaela ran cool water over the screaming baby, trying to lower her temperature. She was warm to the touch, red faced.

"She was alright last night," Matthew offered.

"She woke up cryin'," Colleen said softly. "That's when he headed into town."

"She's…she's gonna be alright, isn't she, Dr. Mike?"

"You two shouldn't be here."

"We're fine," Colleen urged. "As long as we're here, we're gonna stay and help." She tugged on Matthew's arm. "We've been exposed, and neither one of us is feelin' sick. We're fine, Dr. Mike." Colleen and Matthew cleared out, and Michaela and Sully were left downstairs with the baby. Sully was silent, standing behind Michaela, frozen at the thought of losing his daughter.

"Sully, could you bring me that cloth please?" No answer. "Sully!" A moment later, he handed her a dry towel. She wrapped the baby in it.

"What're you doin'?"

"We need to begin administering the tea. We'll give it to her through a feeding bottle, and hopefully her fever will break within a couple of hours." She handed Hanna over to Sully before going over to one of the cabinets. She fetched a bottle and poured a few ounces of the tea into it. When she gave the bottle to Sully to try and feed it to her, the baby fought it, fussing at the bitter taste.

"It's alright, sweet girl," Sully murmured, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "It's gonna make you feel better. Just drink, please. Do it for your Pa, ok?" Hanna continued to fuss, but soon, she gave up the fight and began to drink from the bottle. Michaela watched over Sully with concern, knowing he was doing everything he could to keep himself together for Hanna.

"Sully," she murmured, "I'll be back. I need to give Mr. Jacobi his next dose." Sully only nodded, but as Michaela turned to go, he reached out and took her hand. She startled, but she didn't pull away.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. If it wasn't for Cloud Dancing's herbs…"

"Thank you for bein' here…for bein' here for me. It means a lot." Michaela gave him a slight smile and she nodded her head.

"I'll be just upstairs if you need me. I think she's going to be alright, Sully. She's drinking. That's a good sign."

By the end of the week, most of the patients had gone home. Four more had passed away, but Hanna Sully wasn't one of them. She was thriving. The epidemic was clearing up, and there hadn't been any new cases in two days. Hanna was a happy, giggly baby again, and she and Sully had been staying with Loren at the mercantile so that Maude could stay at the clinic and help out more. But now, only a few patients remained at the clinic, and they seemed to be improving by the hour.

"Hello Miss Hanna," Michaela smiled, bringing the sweet little baby into her arms. She missed her own daughter very much, but it was a comfort to know that very soon, she would be reunited with her.

"She doin' alright?"

"She's perfect," Michaela replied, kissing the baby's chubby cheeks. "Her appetite's back, her fever's gone."

"Ya took good care of her."

"I didn't have much opportunity," Michaela said with a slight grin. "You wouldn't leave her side for a moment." Sully chuckled.

"True. But thank you. If you hadn't been here…"

"You'd have gone to Cloud Dancing. And Hanna would be fine."

"But Loren wouldn't. Hanna wouldn't have her grandpa. Thank you for savin' his life." Their gazes met for a moment, and Michaela felt her cheeks growing hot. But it was just then that a knock came to the clinic door.

"Excuse me," she whispered, heading over to greet her visitor. It was Horace Bing.

"Dr. Mike…stage is comin' in tomorrow. I wired and let 'em know folks is getting better, and they said they'd start sending freight through again. Thought I'd let ya know. I know you got some supplies you were waitin' on."

"Thank you Horace. Yes, I sent for a few things from home. As soon as they're here, I'll have more resources available to me to better help my patients."

"Well, you done a real good job, Dr. Mike. If it wasn't for you, a lot more folks might not be here right now. Sure is a good thing you came to Colorado Springs when ya did." He tipped his hat and headed off. Michaela turned and saw Sully standing, watching her from across the room.

"He's right, ya know. Sure is good to have you here."


End file.
